A prior proposed firing pin blocking mechanism for semi-automatic pistols includes a pivotable element positioned below the firing pin which can be pivoted in one direction to block or in the opposite direction to unblock the firing pin. In that system, the pivotable firing pin blocking element is actuated by a convoluted spring associated with the hammer.
Firing pin blocking has also been proposed in semi-automatic pistols using spring loaded transverse stud pieces which are mounted in the side of the pistol and reciprocate in a path perpendicular to the axis of movement of the firing pin. (See Ludwig U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,113 issued in April 1973; Volkmar U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,002 issued August 1974; Brodbeck U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,678 issued March 1977; and U.K. Pat. No. 660,046 published Oct. 31, 1951). In these prior patents, the stud pieces are reciprocated in slotways under spring action and can readily stick or jam if foreign matter enters the slotway.
Blocking and unblocking of the firing pin in a semi-automatic pistol during pre-firing, firing and post-firing is not satisfactorily accomplished by these prior proposals.